Flowers of China
by Aoi Sakura Tenshi
Summary: Syaoran is a cruel, rude and greedy little boy, who has never been quite able to love. Can Sakura, the angelic orphan, be able to teach him the secrets and joys of loving. Will Syaoran be able to resist falling for her? (SS)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: *writes on chalkboard* I do NOT own CCS! I do NOT own CCS! I do NOT.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flowers of China A CCS fic Sakura and Syaoran Romance By: Aoi Sakura Tenshi (AKA: Kitty Sakura)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Key: "Talkings" 'Thinkings' [KN: My own special Kitty Notes.] SHOUTINGS Emphasis  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As far back as she could remember Kinomoto Sakura had had horrible luck in life. She was an orphan who could scarcely remember her parents. She had no known siblings. [KN: I wasn't sure on whether or not to put Touya in this story. You want a say in things, REVIEW!] But the children of the orphanage loved Sakura; everyone who laid eyes on her adored her. Through all her losses in life, Sakura stilled trusted and loved everyone and everything. Some said she was a gift from Heaven, a true angel. All that said, Sakura, now twelve years of age, had never been adopted. Parents always wanted a child that looked like them, a child that got into trouble sometimes, a child they could raise, a normal child. None of them quite wanted to be parents to perfection, so Sakura was an orphan still. But all of this would change as you will soon see.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li Syaoran was an arrogant and rather snobbish child. He was a mere twelve years of age, and already he had the greed of men triple his age. His mother wished to put and end to his rudeness and cruelty; she wanted to give him a friend, for he had none. For Syaoran was the heir to a rich family. So Li Yelan went to the orphanage. She would find a suitable child to give to Syaoran, preferably a boy. Someone he could play with and share with, someone who could teach him the secrets of happiness and love. Then Yelan met Sakura. If anyone could teach Syaoran to love, it was this girl. And so Yelan adopted her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are to be Syaoran's friend. Be nice to him and do all the things he says. If Syaoran is unhappy with you it is STRAIT back to the orphanage girl, do you hear me?!" Yelan ordered in a strict voice. It was not as though Yelan was truly a cruel person, quite the opposite actually, but she had only ever had the dreaded Syaoran as a son, so this was the way she thought children must be treated. If you gave them no force they would not listen to you.  
"Yes, Okaa-sama, is it alright if I call you that?" Sakura said in a timid, but kind voice.  
Yelan smiled. "Yes, child, Sakura-chan. You may call me that." Yelan was thrilled. Sakura was perfect. She showed Sakura to her new room. She would introduce her to Syaoran in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was so happy to finally have a family, and a friend, that she drifted to sleep with ease. But, unaware to Sakura, this marvelous dream would become a nightmare tomorrow. For tomorrow she would meet Syaoran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Prologue  
  
So how do you like it? Should I continue? Please review! 


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. And whatever characters I happen to throw in here and there are mine though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flowers of China Chapter 1 New Beginnings  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Not everyone in life is going to like you. You might as well get used to it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura awoke to a clear fresh morning. She suddenly realized her fatal mistake, she had overslept. 'Why hasn't anyone come to wake me?' she glanced at the grandfather clock near the wall opposite from her. 'Oh dear, the morning chores must be nearly over by...wait a second!? Grandfather clock?!' It was then that Sakura realized the glorious truth. She had been adopted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran awoke in a grumpy mood. "Stupid sun!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Why can't you rise to full noon at a DECENT hour?!" he yelled furiously. Syaoran was in a bad mood, as usual. He wasn't a morning person. As a matter of fact, he wasn't an anytime type of person. He quickly changed and made his way down the three stories to the kitchen. His mother had told him he would be given a present today. He hoped it was a new game for one of his many video game systems. He was getting rather bored with his latest collection.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
However, Syaoran was shocked, rather than pleased, with his "present".  
"Okaa-sama!" he shouted at the top of his lungs at the moment he saw Sakura. "What is SHE doing here?! Who is SHE! Why is SHE eating at the high table and not the servants quarters?!"  
Sakura couldn't help it. She felt rather offended. She had expected a kind child to explore and play with, to be best friends with. He, he was rude, arrogant and quite blunt. Sakura simply couldn't see herself having much fun with this boy.  
"Syaoran!" exclaimed Yelan. "Be kind! She is to be your FRIEND as you have none of your own! You will treat her with kindness and RESPECT! Do you hear me?! Or you shall say goodbye to your X Box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, Yelan (though we shall call her Okaa-sama from now on as that is what both children knew her as) insisted that they hurry off to play.  
After Okaa-sama had left the room, Syaoran began to wear an ugly smirk upon his face. "I know a game we can play." Said Syaoran devilishly.  
Sakura, missing the hint, began to be quite excited "What game? I love games, do you know many?" She asked innocently.  
"This one's a fun one." He said in that same somewhat evil tone. "What's your name?" he asked in a different, almost kind but not quite voice.  
"My name is Sakura." She said. "In Japan, it means cherry blossom."  
"That's a nice name" he replied in that same fake tone. "My game is called lock Sakura in "The Cupboard"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Cupboard" was a truly dangerous place. Rats lived there. The ceiling was low that you had to crawl close to the floor, so that if you lifted you head you would bang it badly. There was a hard cement floor and it was a gray and gloomy place. However, the true danger was the furnace at the end of the room. So that if you even touched it you would be badly burned.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said moodily to the servants. "LOCK HER IN "THE CUPBOARD"  
The servants quite liked Sakura. At any rate, they liked her more than they liked Syaoran, who had to be the most unlikable, disagreeable person on the face of the earth.  
Hanako, a kind girl, liked Sakura a lot. For Sakura had given her some food from the High Table after breakfast, and, under Syaoran's orders, hadn't eaten in days, was very grateful. Also, Sakura was a bright and cheery person, quite the opposite of Syaoran, and anyways, Hanako simply felt that she was the type of person that it was hard not to like.  
In the end, under Syaoran's threatens to have them all thrown in "The Cupboard" for weeks, or even worse, fire and disgrace the lot of them so it would be next to impossible for them to find jobs, they agreed to his wishes, and Sakura was locked in "The Cupboard".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura found that "The Cupboard", as it was called, was her least favorite room in the house. She didn't like this game of Syaoran's at all. She shouted to Syaoran that she didn't want to play anymore. But either he didn't hear her, or he didn't care. Sakura, not knowing what else to do, headed toward the light she saw at the opposite side of the room, which was, of course, the furnace.  
Sakura opened the furnace gate and began to crawl in, thinking this was the exit. [KN: Y'all have to remember she's never even seen a furnace, let alone an old fashioned one, in her life before.]  
Sakura let out an ear piercing scream, it was so loud and so terrifying that Yelan dropped her china and Syaoran dropped the video game he was playing, and ran toward "The Cupboard".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yelan crawled into "The Cupboard" herself and quickly got Sakura out. She yelled at one of the servants [KN: Not in a mean way!!!] to call an ambulance immediately.  
Yelan glared fiercely at her son as if to say "How dare you!" Syaoran himself felt awful. He had threatened and made fun of others, but never killed. He had tattled and lied, but never killed. For the first time in his life, Syaoran felt remorse. He felt bad about someone other than himself. He made a small wish in his head that Sakura would be OK. Syaoran was beginning to change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter  
  
So! How do you like it? Syaoran will get better I promise! I'll try to get the next chapter up really quick! Before I even start working on Chapter 6 of Words Left Unsaid! Well, that's it for now! Ja ne! 


	3. Life With Syaoran

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flowers of China Chapter 2 Life with Syaoran  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Live with me, and you shall know me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura returned from the hospital, completely recovered, two weeks later. However this time she entered the house, she felt afraid, versus the happy, innocent feeling she had felt before.  
When Sakura noticed Syaoran she flinched. Hoping he would not order more cruel orders of pain and suffering upon her.  
Sakura was surprised when Syaoran walked up to her bowed his head and said: "I'm sorry. Gomen nasai. I really am I." he began, but was interrupted by Sakura hugging him. Syaoran had never been hugged in his life before, and he rather liked it. He returned Sakura's embrace. Afterwards Syaoran could never remember if he had stood there for five minutes, or five hours, but it didn't matter, Syaoran was beginning to find his heart through Sakura. He was becoming a better person by the second.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's play a different game." Sakura said cheerfully, almost as if the incident with "The Cupboard" had never arrived.  
"A different game?" asked Syaoran inquisitively. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I just don't want to play "The Cupboard" again." She said, pain evident in her voice.  
"Oh no. Never again." Syaoran said. It hurt him to see her suffer because of his cruelty. 'But I'm not like that anymore.' Syaoran thought to himself. 'No, I must be better than that, or am I?' He pushed the depressing thoughts out of his head. He had never truly wanted to cause her real pain. But after age three, life had only been a game to him. He had exploited and manipulated the weak points of so many of those powerless to fight back. He hadn't counted on Sakura fighting back. Not fighting with vengeance or added cruelty, but with her innocence and her pain he hurt Syaoran worse than any amount of revenge would have done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Syaoran Flashback Mode}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was a young, loving baby, at the age of one. Anyone witnessing his displays of happiness, love and innocence would have found it next to impossible to identify him with the demon he had become.  
At the age of three, Syaoran's father, Li Kian Fuie [KN: I am making this up. We do not see and/or hear of Syaoran's father through out the series, so he's gonna be called Kian Fuie for this ficcy! died of severe leukemia. The pain had been unimaginable, for Syaoran and his father had been undeniably close. Syaoran wished he would simply die, if only to end the hurting. When he asked his mother, Yelan, why his father had to die, she responded only with:  
"Ours is a high and lonely destiny." [KN: I stole that little quote there from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew by: C.S. Lewis. Just so ya know. I don't own Narnia or any of that. DON'T SUE ME!] She said with deep wisdom in her voice. "Time will numb the pain child, if you don't let it swallow you whole."  
Looking back at things, he HAD let the pain swallow him whole, in some ways anyway. Hatred had taken the place of Love. Cruelty had taken the place of Kindness. And the pain had not been numbed, after all these years. Until Sakura had come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, have you decided to keep the girl, Syaoran?" Yelan asked her son casually, but secretly he wished that he would say yes. Ever since the girl had come (Perhaps excluding the incident with "The Cupboard") Syaoran had been changing for the better.  
"Her name is Sakura. Sakura. And she is not something to be owned. She is a person. I wish her to stay. If you take her away, I'll hate you. I don't want my destiny to be high and lonely anymore."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Sorry it's so SHORT! But I didn't have much time to write it. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Don't expect it too soon either. I'm writing chapters 5 and 6 of Words Left Unsaid. Laters! Bye! 


End file.
